Wonder Girls
center Wonder Girls <3 *'Nombre:' Wonder Girls / WG - 원더 걸스 *'Número de integrantes: 5' chicas *'Número de miembros no activos: '''2 chicas *'Número de ex-miembros: 1 chica *'''Debut: 10 de Febrero de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul's ,Es de los grupos mas conocidos y admirados en el género K-Pop. *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / pop. *'Agencia:' **'Corea: 'JYP Entertainment (La misma que 2AM, 2PM, JOO, Miss A, San E, J&J, Baek Ah Yeon y 15&) **'Japon:' Sony Music Japan Historia 'thumb|312pxPre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young (JYP). El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘Busca Talentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young (JYP) , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros (Ahn So Hee, Kim Hyun A, Lee Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile, modelaje y para la actuacion. Debut El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007,fue la innovación de nuevos estilos ara el KPOP. 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yu Bin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Ese mismo año Hyuna fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de su madre fue retirada del grupo.A las inetgrantes del grupo les dolió mucho que se separara, pues se tenian un gran cariño.El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyuna. Yubin hizo su debut (como rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira "Bad Concert", que su mentor y productor, JYP, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios 'Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award' en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year''. 'A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas sexy madura. El 30 de Septiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 "''Los Jonas Brothers' ''las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, Mexico y otros paises como teloneras de la gira Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" .Es el primer grupo de Kpop en presentarse en un pais Latinoamericano. 'Hiato de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi pondría en hiato su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos, su salida no fue oficial, por lo que se convirtió en un miembro no activo de Wonder Girls, por lo que es considerada una miembro mas del grupo. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Que originalmente debutaria con las "Wonder Girls Chinas" grupo que despues pasaria a ser Miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls 'nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no era una novata mas, si por el contrario una chica preparada y digna de ser una Wonder Girl. 'Descanso de las actividades El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio James, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario pero este no sería el final o separación del grupo. Debido a esto las Wonder Girls cancelaron los proyectos que tenian para los E'stados Unidos' como su serie, pelicula y disco y se enfocaran más en actividades en Corea, aun no se sabe cuando regresen como las Wonder Girls de nuevo, eso dependera en parte de''' SunYe''' y por otro lado de JYP Entertainment.Pero sus Wonderfuls estaran esperando siempre por ellas. Integrantes center|500px Las miembros son: '''Lim , Yubin , Sohee , Yenny , Sunye '''Ex miembros: Kim Hyun Ah, Sunmi. *Yoo Bin (Yubin) (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Ye Eun (Yenny) (Vocalista, Bailarina) *So Hee (Sohee) (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Hye Rim (Lim) (Vocalista, Rapera, Maknae) Miembros No Activos *Sun Ye (Sun) (Líder,Vocalista, Bailarina) *Sun Mi (Mimi) (Vocalista, Bailarina) Ex-Miembros *Kim Hyuna Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Internacional' 'Albúm' 'Singles' Colaboraciones 'China' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2012 '2nd Wonder World Tour' ' Temas para Dramas *III wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Dream High Season 2 OST 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. Programas de television *'2006 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 '''Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Korea Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls Peliculas *The Wonder Girls (2O12) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por Bi Rain tanto en el baile y el canto. *Fueron embajadoras de las Olimpiadas especiales (Special Olympics) de Grecia-'Atenas 2011' y Corea-'PyeongChang 2013'. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU '''siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Fueron nominadas a los '''Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presindente usó el tema 'Nobody' para su campaña. *Wonder Girls ha destacado no solo por su talento en baile y canto, tambien es reconocido por que son de los pocos grupos que se involucran en la compocision de sus proyectos. Sohee y Lim se encargan de la ropa y accesorios. Sunye es responsable del arreglo de voces y melodia Yubin al igual que Yenny han compuesto varias canciones. Yenny se encarga de la producción de los discos. Y todo el grupo edita y ayuda en la produccion de los videos. *Fueron elegidas por Big Bang como su grupo favorito de mujeres. *Sunye y Yenny compusieron''' '"Saying I love You"' para ''The Wonder Years: Trilogy, *Yubin ha compuesto "'''Hey Boy"' y colaboro con el rap de "Girlfriend'"' para ''Wonder Party', y ha colaborado con los raps de''' "Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In"' de su album' "Wonder World". *Para este mismo album Lim compuso '''"Act cool". *Yenny por su parte es la que más compocisiones ha hecho: "Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In" para Wonder World, "'Girlfriend" y "R.E.A.L" de '''Wonder Party. "'Hello to Myself" para Dream High , "Smile" y "For Wonderful" tambien para Wonder Girls, esta ultima fue compuesta para los Fans de las Wonder Girls. *Desde 2009 pasaron gran parte en Estados Unidos promocionando su música y es en 2012 cuando vuelven a Corea con Like This. *'JYP '''dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain, ahora en el nuevo video de Wonder Girls '"''Like this" ''se puede ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *Para Like Money se conto la participación de la mundialmente conocida''' Cristyle''' quien ha trabajado con Rihanna . Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboracion de Jonte Moaning coreografo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaron con el conocido cantante estaunidense "Akon". *Su disco debut en Japón "Nobody for Everbody", se posicionó en el septimo lugar inmediatamente despues de lu lanzamiento en las listas de Orincon. Segun Orincon es el primer grupo coreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto en su disco debut. *El 30 de Julio la pagina oficial de los''' Billboard USA''' debido a las olimpiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho orgullecer a su paises, por aparcer en dichas listas, Wonder Girls represento a Corea. * fueron nombradas por Weekly US (revista de los EEUU) como uno de los mejores 26 grupos de chicas de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo, estando en la misma lista que las Spice Girls '''puedes verlo aqui. *Participaron en un disco para los EEUU que es un especial de villancicos para navidad, en el cual participan Christina Aguilera, Dave Matthews, Michael Buble, Jordin Sparks, entre otros artistas *Cantaron junto uno de los grandes artistas mundiales el Sr. Stevie Wonder en el concierto realizado por la '''ONU "Un Day Concert", en la misma ceremonia cantaron Like Money. *Sunmi actualmente se encuentra como trainee de JYP y estudiando la carrera de actuación, pero no se sabe si volverá al grupo. *El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sunye contraería matrimonio con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario. *Han comenzado con sus actividades en solitario, comenzando con Yenny la cual participara en un gran musical llamado "Los tres mosqueteros" junto con Hangmin de 2AM , Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Jun.K de 2PM . *Yubin debutará como actriz en un drama llamado "The virus". *Lim será la locutara de una sección llamada "Wonder K-pop" para el programa de radio English Go! Go!, '''para la cadena '''EBS, '''dicho programa se centrara en la enseñanaza del idioma ingles hacia los oyentes, este programa se transmite todos los miercoles al las 6pm (hora coreana), *Tambien Lim participará con una canción para un Albúm del '''3rd Wave Music que posiblemente será lanzado en Marzo-Abril del 2013, el disco cuenta además con colaboraciones de artistas famosos en corea y asia. *Sohee actualmente no ha comenzado actividades, pero recientemente a filmado comerciales para ReeBook GL 6000 y fotos de promocion, posó para W Magazine Abril 2013 Issue Korea, 10+Star April Issue 2013 y otra más. *Lim es la Cover Girl del mes de abril para NailHolic Issue 2013 con una imagen que prueba distintos looks y colores de verano. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - SunYe *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Instagram *Lim Official Instagram Galeria Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|Nobody thumb|right|295px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix 'China' thumb|295px|left|2 Different Tears Japón thumb|left|295px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop Categoría:KpopGirls